Happy New Year
by Harper Granger-Weasley
Summary: It's December 31st at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Fred Weasley is determined to ring in the New Year with flare. And annoy his girlfriend at the same time. But what else is new? Fred/OC, George/OC, H/G, Hr/R...


**In honour of the new year (YAY 2012!) I wrote this one-shot. It stars Fred Weasley and my OC, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy New Year, everybody. I hope it brings all that is bright and beautiful for you all :)**

**Disclaimer: My resolution is to get better at putting these things in. The fact that it's my resolution prolly means I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN HP.**

* * *

><p>.:.<p>

Happy New Year

.:.

* * *

><p>Our common room is filled with the sounds of subdued laughter and quiet chatter. Everyone is looking forward to the New Year's Celebration; glasses clink as people consume the Butterbeers and Firewhiskey scattered on the tables. I can't imagine how McGonagall ever agreed to let the Gryffindors bring in refreshments. Oh wait- she didn't. George and I, at the request of our friends and customers, snuck out to the Three Broomsticks. Hey, it's the holidays, and anything that undermines the Toad's rule while raising morale is a good thing, right?<p>

I hear the soft strumming of a guitar, and my head whips around. There you are; sitting in the window seat, gazing out into the night sky with a little smile. I don't know how you managed to wrest that coveted spot away from the others, but then I don't even know how you entered the room without me noticing, and I pride myself on being very attuned to your presence. Just being the faithful boyfriend.

Your hands caress the faded wood of your instrument- how long have you had it? Years? The surface is covered in writing, old song lyrics and other random quotes that jump into your head; one can barely see the color of the wood anymore. I watch as you strum the guitar again, nose scrunched up in concentration, your tongue sticking out the side of your mouth like it always does when you're focused. Strands of red-auburn hair- inherited by all the Evans women except that dreaded aunt of yours- fall down, and you toss them back with slight irritation.

Sometimes I wish I knew what you were thinking; how you're coping with your father's injuries; we all see that brave front you put up for Laura, but really, you expect me not to notice the tear stains you hastily wipe away? Your concern for Harry, who we all know is going to end up in trouble again- with Umbridge as the Bane Of All Our Existences, it's bound to happen- but, like the protective older cousin you are, you worry about every little scratch, every wound.

You don't realize, though, that Harry looks out for you too. God knows how many glares he's given me for even putting my arm around you- it's a good thing that you're a prefect and I'm two years older than him, otherwise I might be slightly intimidated- and I know he blames himself for Dad and Mr Quinn's accident, even though you've boxed his ears for even mentioning it.

We all look out for you. I would jump in front of a curse if it ensured your survival. If we were both going to die though… I'm just kidding. I'd do my damnedest to get you out. You know I would.

Hermione's over there now, talking animatedly about some spell or another- no, I don't know for sure, but it's Hermione, what else would she talk about? You're nodding your head, but I can see half your attention is focused on the song playing silently in your head, the melody you just can't seem to express. As if sensing your attention wavering, Hermione's voice dies away and, giving you a rueful grin- she knows, as do all your friends, that when the guitar's in your hand, nothing else matters, except for me, I'd like to believe- she walks away to join Harry and Ron by the fire.

George is trying to get my attention- he's regaling the first years with another tale and needs my help- but I'm busy watching as your eyes, icy blue yet warm and giving, light up and a triumphant grin spreads across your face. Immediately, your fingers fly over the strings, bringing forth a hauntingly beautiful song, accompanied by your dulcet tones. Conversation stops gradually as people hear the music. Okay, maybe I just cast a Silencing Charm on them, but really, anyone would have shut up when you started singing. Laura is bouncing up and down in her seat, while Maddy rests her head on the arm of Ron's chair, closing her eyes. Everyone else seems equally spellbound, and as you finish, a warm round of applause bursts forth. Harry and Hermione are grinning broadly; Ron gives you the thumbs up as Laura and Maddy cheer loudly.

Blushing, you give the room acknowledgment; you never did like the spotlight, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't push you into it every once in a while? As your eyes meet mine, I give you a smirk. You roll your eyes at me, but smile anyways.

Then, one of the second years points at the clock, and announces the hour is upon us. I swear, they get more dramatic every year. The common room bursts into activity as friends gather together. I see Maddy duck out the portrait hole- no doubt to find Malfoy and snog in a broom cupboard, but then, that was kind of my plan so I can't really frown down upon it- and I roll my eyes as George brings Tamara into an embrace thirty seconds early.

A hand on my arm; I turn to find you standing there, gazing up at me with a mixture of exasperation and adoration.

"I can't believe you did that to me," you say, shaking your head. Beside you, Hermione giggles and Ron and Harry roll their eyes. "I'm sure I've never been so embarrassed."

"It was for your own good, my love." I place a hand on my heart, and look wounded. "But if I have grievously erred, say so now and I will run myself through, in penance for the horrible error I have done you."

You roll your eyes and pull me away from your friends; I give a cheeky wave to Harry, who glowers at me before Ron and Hermione engage him in conversation. "Honestly Fred, I don't know how I put up with you."

"It's because you love me," I say, pulling you into my arms as the countdown from ten begins. Nine… eight…

"I don't know why, but I do." Your eyes find mine, and your hand caresses my cheek. "I love you so much it hurts, Fred Weasley."

Four… three…

"I love you too, Harper Quinn."

And I bring you in for a kiss as the skies above Hogwarts explode in multicolored lights and sounds-courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Happy New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all! *kisses each one on forehead* <strong>

**You know what would be a good resolution? Reviewing my stories :D**

**Anyways... um, have a good year?**


End file.
